The good, The bad and the puck
by maraduersmad
Summary: Noah had a lot of chances in his life, he'd failed miserably at a lot. He'd went from Noah to Puck and after that only his family, and the girl he'd changed to puck for saw him as Noah. What you don't see during Glee puckleberry
1. Slushie

Hey, sorry this is really short but it's a prologue..and prologue's usually are right?...I promise the other chapters will be waaay longer.

Hope you enjoy :) x

* * *

The first time It happened it was an accident..kind off. Noah jogged back into the changing rooms. As he looked to his best friend Finn, the new quarter back. He did a small smirk.

"That blonde cheerleader was checking you out" Noah stated, looking up to him. His usual constipated confused look washed over his face.

"really?" Finn asked, turning back to Noah.

"defiantly" he replied with a smirk. They all started to change when coach walked in. Coach was a fat, sweaty man. Socks pulled up and to short shorts stretched over his fat behind and legs. He was carrying a tray of slushy. Handing one out to each of the team he took a long slurp and Noah didn't have a problem figuring out why he was fat. He was a greedy pig. Noah took his, now changed. His hand got cold quickly on the outside of the cup.

"This is going to be a good few years of team. Everyone here is talented, determined blah blah blah" Noah tuned out as the coach continued to give them a pep talk. "You're lucky to be here. The team that holds all the popular kids" Finally he held his cup into the middle where everyone awkwardly bashed there's into his before starting to drink.

Finn, Noah and a few other's walked out of the changing rooms into the school hallways. The day was finished. Everyone in the halls running to their lockers to get home quickly. The group stopped outside their lockers, which where all in the same place. Grabbing his jacket from the locker he slammed it closed. Slushy still in hand he took a small slurp.

"Damn" he turned quickly to see what one of the older members of the team where looking at. Following his gaze his eyes fell on the girl who's locker was next to his. She walked towards them, oblivious to their stares. Short skirt swinging around her thighs. Cute little owl sweater covering up her top half. The team started walking away and she was getting closer. They'd said hi once or twice at their lockers and on induction. Would she acknowledge him now?

"I'm gunna tap that" the guy beside him exclaimed to the group as they got closer. Noah's arm itched. She noticed him, a smile forming on her face. He could feel everyone's eyes on her hungrily. That's when it happened she had just opened her mouth to say hi when a slushy slopped over her. A small squeak came out and Noah's mouth fell open as the other roared in laughter. Everyone in the hall at the time was also laughing..which was a lot of people.

"Nice one puckerman!" one of them snorted. They all carried on walking past her, no longer looking at her with any lust. He followed, head turning quickly just to see her look away from him. Clear patches. Trailing down from under her eyes where tears where quickly falling. He wanted to run back and apologise, give her the jacket in his hand. Go help her wash up.

"That was brilliant Puck" That was the day he became Puck. The day he started the slushy tradition and the day he rendered Berry undateable for everyone. Including him.


	2. Funny Girl

Of course she would join the glee club. Of course fucking Finn his bestfriend who's also a complete twat would end up joining it and staying there as well. Of fucking course because why wouldn't he. Of course she would get this longing look every time she looked at Finn and of course Finn would get a dopey smile whenever he saw her walk past.

So now Finn, his best friend, had the hearts of the two girls he cared about. Quinn, popular, beautiful, great nose. A cheerleader actually has had sex with him and Rachel, unpopular, beautiful, large nose but it looked good on her and has an amazing voice. Puck was quite ready to punch his best friend in his stupid face. I mean honestly, with a face and body like that how had he gotten those two ? When he ended up joining acafella's. Yeah, that's right, badass puckerman was joining acafella's with finn. He was singing on stage. Luckily, it wasn't as gay as it could have been, he got to do some hot moves, wink at some of the cougars who where probably so wet they where making waterfalls for him. But it still wasn't enough, and then it was over. He was back to no musical talent puck. Sitting bored in class wondering how Finn did it so calmly, just went with it and joined the glee club even after they had attacked him with paintballs and yeah that may have happened because puck was jealous and needed to do something.

Then Quinn joined and puck..puck found himself sucking up his badass pride and strolling into the choir room, having first convinced matt and mike to come with him. He wasn't to sure how he managed that but he knew there was no way he'd walk in on his own. When he did he zero'd in on Quinn's shocked face then..his eyes flicked to Rachel, looking even more shocked and happy...was that happy ? She looked happy, and she was looking at him. Right? Then pucks eyes travelled to that short skirt, riding up slightly from how she'd sat down. If he moved it a few inches more he'd be able to see her

"If you guys sit down" Puck jumped at mr schue's voice but nodded and walked with Matt and Mike, sadly, right past Rachel and Quinn and into three seats at the back. At the end most cleared out quickly, Quinn dragging Finn, who looked round to smile at Rachel out of the room, probably to go have some shamefully PG fun in her house. Mike and Matt where talking to each other as they walked out. Tina pushing the wheelchair kid who's name begins with an A..Arnold? no...Archie? That sounded right.

"So...Glee?" He looked round shocked to see he was alone with Berry. Berry staring up at him with wide eyes, berry wearing an adorable animal top, berry wearing what should probably be described as a belt instead of a skirt.

"uhh-yeah" She raised a cute little eyebrow at him.

"Why ?"

"Because I'm a better singer than Finn and i'm not going to sit through another assembly listening to that crap" Puck ground out, trying to somehow keep his badass facade even when he'd just joined the Glee club.

"You?..Better than Finn?" She asked, sounding slightly amused

"Yes me, better than Finn. Why's that hard to believe"

"What makes you think you better than finn"

"I play guitar"

"finn plays drums"

"I have a hot body all the girls want"

"Finn has a girlfriend" She reminded him

"his loss, I've watched Funny Girl" He stated, trying not to kick himself for disclosing that embarrassing piece of information.

"Really?!whats your favourite song?!" She asked eyes bright, nose crinkling slightly when she smiled.

What the hell had he gotten himself into.


End file.
